villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Bill
Evil Bill and Ted are the main robot henchmen of Chuck De Nomolos, and therefore, the secondary antagonists from the movie Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey. History The film starts off in the utopian future created by Bill and Ted's music, which De Nomolos hates. Rufus was teaching a history class when De Nomolos' army interrupted. De Nomolos tells Rufus that he plans to go back in time and change everything with his secret weapons, which at first appear to be Bill and Ted to the class's surprise until they reveal themselves to be robots. They are programmed with the same personality as the original Bill and Ted, except they are outright evil. Their mission is to kill Bill and Ted, take over and ruin their lives, then give the speech they were going to give at the San Dimas Battle of the Bands but totally different. They used the phone booth to go back in time. Rufus tried to stop them with a grappling hook shaped like a guitar, but seemingly wound up lost in the circuits of time. As soon as they arrive in the present, Evil Bill used the phone booth and called Bill mimicking his girlfriend Joanna's voice. He made them believe that their girlfriends were breaking up with them for being losers. Then they sent the phone booth back to the future. They arrived at Bill and Ted's apartment. Bill and Ted thought that it was themselves from the first movie, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Evil Bill and Ted lies to Bill and Ted and talked them into a plan into getting them back together with their girlfriends, whom they never broke up with in the first place. They drove them to the Vasquez Rocks, where they revealed that it was all a hoax and that they were going to kill them. They were programmed to do it, and they wanted to do it. They revealed that they were really robots and took them to the top of the cliff. Bill and Ted tried to talk Evil Bill and Ted out of killing them by saying that they love them but failed, and they threw them off to their deaths below. They arrived in Bill and Ted's respective fiancées, Joanna and Elizabeth's apartment, where they acted like jerks to them. They wanted them to put out with them, making them break off their engagement. While Bill and Ted travelled through the afterlife, gone through Hell, beat Death through a series of games and had him become their willing servant, and went to Heaven where they met an alien scientist named Station that had the ability to split into twins, Evil Bill and Ted trashed their apartment. When the Battle of the Bands was coming closer, they found Joanna and Elizabeth at Missy's (Ted's stepmom) place. Missy tried to stop them from taking Joanna and Elizabeth but was knocked out by Evil Ted's bad breath. Both Evil Bill and Ted revealed to the girls that they were robots, causing them both to faint. Meanwhile, the original Bill and Ted came back to life along with Death and Station joining them and had a plan to fight the evil robots by making good robots to fight them. With Death and Station helping them, they gathered some supplies to help Station build the robots. Station merged from twins to a big alien so he can build the good robots. The robots came to life to "fight evil usses and save the babes". At Battle of the Bands, Evil Bill and Ted were preparing to kill Joanna and Elizabeth in the big finale. When it was time for Wild Stallions to take the stage, they were about to give a speech to the audience, but they were interrupted by the original Bill and Ted. The original Bill and Ted programmed the good robots to charge in and knock Evil Bill & Ted's heads off with one punch. Bill and Ted rescued Joanna and Elizabeth, and they hugged each other. Gallery Evil Bill & Ted's true robotic form.png|The robots' true form DSC02771.JPG|The robots' bare chests pl:Zły Bill i Ted Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Twin/Clone Category:Partners in Crime Category:Right-Hand Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Defilers Category:Evil Creation Category:Liars Category:Dimwits Category:Usurper Category:Misogynists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Incriminators Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath